Wages of Sin
by Laryna6
Summary: Livin' the fangirl dream: The life and 'loves' of Nevan, a collection of four oneshots. NevanxAlastor, Sparda, Vergil & Dante.
1. Storm: Alastor

_Disclaimer: No ownership, no profit (not even breaking even), no harm, no foul. _

_I've decided to make a kind of series out of 16 of my fics for the alphabetasoup livejournal fic challenge, following four characters through their lives. The characters will be Nevan, Sparda, Trish and Lucia. _

_The prompt for this fic is Z is for ziggurat. _

_-_

Nevan's life had always been planned out, though the plans and who was making them changed as the winds of war blew.

Hades and Hecate had taken some out of their thousands of children, given them the energy to progress into higher level demons, and placed them together in order that they would fight, grow stronger, and eventually some worthy servants would result.

Nevan had survived because of an 'unselfish' act. Several of the others had set upon one of the stronger ones in order to bring it down: she had rescued it and ensured that it was grateful to her. Allied, they had been able to keep the others at bay and secure enough food to increase their strength until eventually they were the only ones left.

Of course, Alastor was still much stronger than her but she had been able to keep _him _unaware of that. She was the smarter one, after all. He had been used to following her suggestions.

She had been ensured a place near the top of the demon social pyramid: Hades was one of the stronger devils: with a dark knight as strong as Alastor would become as her mate and her parents' patronage she herself might eventually become a minor god. Her parents would sponsor them in order to create allies: they would still have a hold on them as long as they stayed just a bit more powerful.

Then her parents had been defeated. Alastor had been chosen as a trainee dark knight and taken from her: Mundus' knights were made to lose all loyalties not to Mundus. She was sure he had forgotten what had once been planned.

They had been almost as close as twins, once.

But a female, worse, one with some human traits in her, though just enough she could be used to get humans to do her parents' bidding?

To the succubi quarters with her: from princess to mere spoil of war.

Alastor had not even come to see her.

Oh, she had climbed even in their ranks, she had gained power through her control of those weaker.

Oh, eventually she saw him again.

But by that time she had her sights on the pinnacle of power. And he was a lone swordsman, long beyond the days when they had struck in unison, casting their foes to the winds.

Their powers fit like hand in glove, but he no longer excited her. His abandonment had cooled her blood and her desire to punish him had also cooled in the tower.

So she only smiled when he became the mate of one so like her, a thunderous woman who wielded him as her blade yet a child compared to her. Alastor was still a child.

She, oh she had ridden the storm to the heights.

Still, oh, she remembered the touch of lightning, her first times, innocent in a way and the reason she embraced the act: her first time had not been the rough taking and breaking. Powers crackling, and he was so strong, he would go so far with her guidance, her control, her dark knight and they would be powerful…

Dreams of children, yet she knew that she would remember what Dante had never had, the touch of the one most kin to you.

_Once, they hovered at the edge, peering into the darkness, knowing that they should not be out here: this area was thinly patrolled, there might be demons here that would try to eat them. _

_This was exciting, and they were young, confident that they could kill whatever challenged them, hoping to be challenged. _

_And so they were, and they laughed at the screams of the fool thing that had thought them easy prey, and celebrated their victory atop its body while their powers crackled, a dare to others to come, attack them and fall, for they were strong and glorious in the light of their dark power. _

_Later, when they were fast and rough she would imagine she was with him, in the first rush of lust: she would let him sate himself, enjoying his power and his need of her. When he was sated, tired, then she could control him, torment him, order him to do what she wanted, her first dark knight._

_When they tormented her, she couldn't pretend, but after the pretense was almost worse, because they, were never obedient, never gave a damned soul for her pleasure. Some of them wanted her to be artful, she had studied with the other succubi, and she could generally get them to give her some pleasure in the course of it. Alastor had wanted her to enjoy it, she'd managed to get him to think of it as an accomplishment, a skill to master. _

_She hoped they weren't picking up bad habits from her, or their future mates would want her dead. Mates deserved better treatment than succubi. _

_Alastor had thought of her as his mate, though they had been nowhere near old enough. They would climb the ranks, grow older and stronger. _

_Then, a bolt out of the blue, cracking them apart. _

_They'd mated once after Dante gained him, during a thunderstorm to mask their sounds, fighting each other to revive the excitement. She tried to pretend, and she was well practiced at being whatever the client wanted. _

_He grinned at her afterwards, satisfied with himself, but she wasn't satisfied with him, though it was the best sex she had in far too long. The techniques he remembered, however, were… off. She had grown, he had grown, they didn't fit together anymore, weren't drawn together like positive and negative charges. _

_The happy days, 'bright' and innocent were long since past. _

_Still, as he lay there, armor tossed carelessly around them as they had torn it off him, she had wanted what she had wanted then. _

_Power excited her as it did all demons. But Alastor wasn't the most powerful one within her reach anymore. _

_She had left him there, walked away with a toss of her hair and a swing of her hips into the dark and stormy night._


	2. Charge: Sparda

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, nor do I make money from it._

_Challenge fic: Y is for Yggdrasil. _

_The 'other form' mentioned appears in _Note of Naught, _the DMC3 artbook. Not canon, but cool. The history she mentions is based on Greek mythology/religious history. _

_- _

In the end, she decided to take the more human looking of her 'default' forms instead of her more batlike other form for her first meeting with the new General. Surely he would be eager to get to grips with his new responsibility, the conquest of the human world and the extermination of the few part-bloods that sided with humanity, and she could offer him personal information on both, as well as other delights.

She was sure the young genius Sparda of whom she had heard _so_ much would be able to learn much from her, and surely a knight would show gratitude to a useful subordinate. Perhaps she could make herself indispensable, and then… She smiled, plotting.

Ooh, my. She stood at the top of the tower when he flew through the portal, though near the rear of the party: the head of the succubi was someone they preferred to ignore as much as they used her services. Despite her position, her bats circled in the sky and through their eyes she had one of the first views of him.

Such _power_. He landed gracefully, form proclaiming the foolishness of attacking him, radiating cold intelligence mated with the potential for savagery.

She smiled in anticipation. He was clearly no brute, he would take some consideration when he used her to fulfill his needs. She already planned the 'pillow talk.'

Surely he would not accept any less than the leader of the succubi as his first bedmate in his new post, and she knew she could hold his attention.

They all bowed to him: she made an art of it on the chance he could see her through the crowd. First would be the conferences with the commanders, and then… she would wait at the door to his chambers.

She suppressed her nervousness as she waited. Finally, "Welcome sir," she smiled, her best deadly beauty smile. "On your first time here, I thought you should have the best." A little laugh, teasing and promising.

"You are Nevan?" he growled, and oooh, his voice!

"Yes, sir," she purred.

"I thank you for your consideration, and look forward to working with you." A nod, as he looked at her appraisingly. "You are one of Hades' spawn, yes?"

"Yes, sir." So he had bothered to learn about the succubi under his command instead of ignoring them? That was flattering, as well as a sign of a good commander, who took responsibility for all the demons that served them.

"Afterwards, I would like to take some more of your time to converse with you." So formal, even to a succubus? He must be from one of the old families. His devil form was insectiod… she wished she knew more about the other families, if he hadn't designed his own trademark form yet his current form might have something in common that of his parents or bloodline, as hers and Alastor's did. "My line has had little to do with humans, and neither did my tutors. I find myself lacking in knowledge of what I was sent here to command and conquer." He was willing to listen to the opinions of others instead of simply charging in, unlike the last commander?

"I was made a greater demon so that I could interact with humans in the service of my parents, I am honored that my talents will be of use to you." She curtseyed, displaying her human form's assets.

"In the service of the Emperor," he reminded her.

"Of course." Such a slip!

He gestured to the door of his room. "Shall we continue this conversation inside?"

"Whatever you desire, my lord."

He opened the door for her, gestured her in, and followed.

Such courtesy to a female? He must be from one of the very old lines, founded back when female devils wielded more power, able to create spawn to destroy any uppity male until the stronger males had finally seized control in the war that had put the Emperor before Mundus on the throne. There were some lines where the females were old enough and had accumulated enough strength to still dominate.

He spoke of tutors as well… it took a very strong family to be able to get devils of foreign families to train their young, and one confident in its power and the terror it inspired to allow foreign devils anywhere near the young devils without being worried the tutors would eat them and escape.

So… he was not too far out of excellent training, sent to serve Mundus as a pledge from one of the senior noble families that they would not contest his rule?

That would explain why he wasn't infected with the arrogance all of the dark knights that had aided Mundus in his conquest of the Underworld possessed.

He certainly wasn't infected with their debauchery and contempt for succubi. He was actually a considerate lover, trained to see to the female's pleasure, though he made sure to take his own.

When she submitted quickly, using only a fraction of her strength in the mock battle that aroused demons, instead of tossing her to the ground he requested that she not go easy on him: he found weakness, even in females, a turn-off? So she laughed and did her best to impress him.

This dark knight was reminding her more and more of what she had appreciated about Alastor, though she could not guide him as she did Alastor, he exuded power and self-control both, even experience despite his relative youth.

He sought out no other incubi, and she instructed her subordinates to see if he took humans during pillaging, they reported that their clients reported that he was far too straight-laced.

What a gentlemen.

With him, it was all about service, she was his subordinate and she was useful for sex and information (the incubi were spies on the army, as well as her knowledge of humans), but he respected her as a good servant.

She wondered if that was why he had found a reason for her to be in Temen ni Gru on the day he rebelled, instead of joining her subordinates as entertainment at the celebration of the anniversary of Mundus' conquest in the Underworld, the one that emptied the tower.

She let him past, not questioning his presence, thinking the humans he brought with him were human sorcerers in service to Mundus.

She never had a hint that he contemplated treason.

Clever, clever devil. And handsome.

It was boring, but she had some freedom inside these walls. She felt more alive inside this dead tower than she had before he came.


	3. Lightning: Vergil

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. _

_U is for Ulysses is the theme for the alphabetsoup challenge._

_-_

Her bats fluttered around him as he opened the door, observing him from a hundred ears and noses, mapping his body and recognizing his scent.

Sparda's blood. A demigod, human crossbreed. Not Sparda.

The tower had become unsealed hours ago, though it still remained deep underground. The bats she had sent outside to scout had seen humans above them, in their buildings.

Only Sparda or his blood could break the seals that held the tower, Beowulf had told her he had discovered this.

She had hoped Sparda was coming. However, this might have potential.

He slashed at the bats as fast as lightening, killing one before the rest drew out of reach. She appeared in the middle of them. "Welcome, sir," she greeted him and bowed.

His sword was in its sheath too fast for a human to see it, though he kept the hand on the hilt. "Am I addressing Nevan?"

"Oh? Did Sparda mention me?" She was still remembered?

Sparda having mated with a human galled her, but if the offspring was this powerful the human was probably long dead. She might still have a chance, perhaps.

"You were in the book he left us that told the story of his service of Mundus and decision to aid humanity."

"He left you a book?" Sparda had not raised his offspring himself? He should have been raised to tend the female that bore his young, not abandon them! Well, if he could betray the one he had sworn to serve, what else was he capable of.

"He died while I was young."

"You poor thing. My parents also died while I was young, killed by Mundus, and my brother was taken away, I haven't seen him since." How strange. He didn't seem to have any defenses against the broadcast of her sex appeal. He was very controlled for a human or a nestling, but his lack of mental training was evidence for his claim. She could already tell he was interested.

His eyes narrowed. "We seem to have much in common, although I wish my brother would vanish." He drew his sword. "In any case, I need to proceed through this tower. You serve Mundus, so you must fight me." He was trying to focus on his goal despite his attraction to her: the attraction seemed to be scaring him slightly, though he was also appraising her.

"Hmm, true, handsome." She sighed. "Your father was my favorite, but customs are customs."

He nodded. "I understand honor." He wasn't attacking yet, he wanted to hear more about his father.

"You're a lot like him, handsome. All controlled, young yet powerful… elegant…" She began to circle him. "What do you look like as a devil?"

He obliged her by transforming for as long as he could. "Ooh," she cooed. "You definitely are his son. He manifested as an insect too. I'm sure you'll look as magnificent as he did when you're older."

Flattery was getting her somewhere. "So why are you here, handsome?"

Instead of saying it was none of her business, he replied, "I am here to gain the power of my father."

"Ah, so his devil arm is on the other side of the portal! Beowulf thought it was there. You're already quite powerful. I see despite being part human you understand the importance of power." She smiled, reaching to lightly feel his bicep under his coat. He allowed the brief touch, becoming more aroused by the contact.

Then she struck, when his guard was down.

With his transformation energy used up, he couldn't use it to push her away from him. She bit, her fangs injecting chemicals that were aphrodisiacs to both demons and humans. His hands wavered in the air, too shocked and now too confused to reach for his sword.

"Mmm," she purred as one of her hands drifted down from his face to rub the front of his pants, only draining his life energy slowly: she wanted him to stay awake for this.

He seemed shocked, his struggles mostly ceased, and she undid the fastening and took him into her hand when he was fully hard. Her bats slid away from between them and she placed him at her entrance. "Now, handsome, show me you're as good as your father," she whispered into his ear as she pushed down, taking him into her.

He was acting like a virgin, so easy to overcome with lust, as easy as a teenage human! He thrusted into her, arms suddenly holding her to him as he thrusted in and out. She moaned, sharing a bloody kiss so the venom kept trickling into his system. She used all her tricks. "Oh… oh," she voiced, flattering him by showing how much she enjoyed this. After so long without Sparda, she did enjoy it. Her bats undressed him the rest of the way so their naked skins rubbed together, her breasts against his muscled chest. Her lightening crackled around them both, causing him to shudder in pleasure.

His power tasted delicious, but she couldn't drain it too much, that wasn't the plan… He was so close and she indulged in fantasies of the power she would wield as his mate to spur herself on to her own climax. This one wielding the power of Sparda! With some decent training, he could even defeat Mundus, and she would have her vengeance!

He came with a soundless cry, and shuddered against her. She rubbed his back and then teleported away as he started to regain himself.

When his eyes were clear and he looked at her, she winked. "Come and get me, handsome."

She made it easy for him to defeat her, as easy as she had made it for the demons who had once been her clients. He was still full of lust, he would defeat her, then, honor satisfied, she would serve him and be his mate, he would take her hard to prove his power… She was excited already.

He defeated her, held her in his arms.

Then he moved on as quickly as he came, still bound to his quest to regain his family.


	4. Thunder: Dante

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and am paid nothing._

_Challenge prompt: N is for Nyx. _

_- _

And this had to be the prodigal brother. She appreciated the view, and so did he. She greeted him, and found she liked his sense of humor. He felt younger than the other, his powers far less developed, more raw, but what was there was enticing.

Unlike the other, he was more in touch with his emotions and sexuality. She had hoped to win over the other with her body, this one would be harder to gain that way.

She must have frightened the other by making him lose control. This one wouldn't be frightened that way.

Once more she maneuvered the battle until she was able to kiss him. This one she would have to drain further before he would be out of it enough for sex. Once again, her hand trailed down to open his pants. "Sugar," she purred.

Then he became a devil, the shock wave forcing her back. He immediately turned into a human again, and laughed at her. "I'm not that easy. Come on!" And raised his sword again, inviting her to attack.

When she'd felt him, he had been hard. She teased him so that he would appreciate the victory more, made him work for it. This one she would show her power.

The taste of his blood… even though he was smart enough to always have enough power ready to transform, she managed to kiss him again. Mmm. Like the other's, Sparda's taste, but here it was mixed with alcohol. Intoxicating. This one was wild, as the other had tamed himself. His power… so vigorous.

Finally, he caught her. "My, you're sweet," she told him, then darted forward for another kiss to restore her strength, so the battle could continue.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" he answered after shooting her in the stomach, having predicted her move. Blowing at the tip of the gun, how suggestive.

"Mmm, your father was a handsome devil… But you're no slouch yourself." Her hand drifted down to the opening of his pants and cupped him. She watched his eyes for his reaction, giving him her best sexy half-smile.

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry, sugar, that was my last try. You beat me. I serve you now." She arched herself invitingly, letting her hair fall away from her breasts.

He looked conflicted, looking at the door, then down at her, then the door, then her breasts… she made the decision easier for him by rubbing gently with practiced fingers.

"The hell with it." He shrugged. "Do you mind a quickie, though? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Whatever you want, sugar." The bats flew away, exposing her body fully.

He laid her down, then shrugged off his coat. She helped him with his pants. He moved on top of her, fingers slipping inside her without any prompting. My, how sweet. She purred and moved her hips up to meet his fingers.

"Yeah…" he murmured, watching her undulating body and becoming even more stiff and needy.

"Let me, sugar." One of her hands reached out and grasped him, pumping him and playing with the tip, spreading the moisture all over him as her own body grew moist from his stimulation.

He was kneeling between her legs, and her legs wrapped around him and pushed him towards her, "Come on, sugar."

Like the gentleman he was, he slid inside slowly at first, but then his hips jerked and pushed him the rest of the way in. "Fuck…" he moaned.

"What is it, sugar?"

"So damn hot." She clenched around him. "Hell…" His hips started to work again, faster and faster.

"Oh, oh," she moaned at each thrust. "That's it…"

He quickly became wordless, kissing her hard, their tongues renewing the fight that had ended awhile ago, the conflict arousing them further.

Finally, they both came and he pulled out. "Damn…"

"I'm Nevan, sugar. What's your name?"

"Dante," he told her, fast breathing returning to normal. "Damn, woman, that was the best sex I've ever had."

"Of course, sugar. I am the best." She thrusted up against him.

"I'd love to, I'd really love to, but I've got my goddamn brother to beat up and my amulet to get back." He pushed away from her, sat up, and looked for his pants, which had been thrown off the stage.

"Oh?" She pouted. "Tell me you aren't going to kiss and run."

"I'd love to take you with me, but when you look like that," his gaze ran across her body again, "I'm not going to be able to get this over with."

"I'm the answer to all your dreams, sugar. I can be whatever you want." She stood up and stalked up to him, hips swaying from side to side.

"So, a devil arm, then?"

"Oooh, then I'll get to have your hands all over me," she purred with delight.

He shuddered a little, and she could see a bulge developing in his pants. Should she try to wear him down? No, she decided, if he saw her as a distraction he might leave her. Also, she wanted to help beat up the one who had the _nerve_ to leave her.

She walked forward, within arms' reach as he put his coat back on. Let's see, what form would delight him most?

An instrument? How delightful! Her bats had listened to modern music before the humans above ground had fled. She transformed to one giving it her own… personal style.

Music, something in common besides sex and fighting! Excellent.

Later, he would call her his dark lady, his muse.

The children of the night, what wonderful music they make, in bed or on a stage.

She always remembered their first meeting, how he made her body sing all night.

So strong, so vibrant, so talented, such a sense of humor… he thought she was his secret sin, his guilty pleasure, that he should mate with a human.

She had fun wearing him down.


End file.
